Stuck in the Gryffindor common room
by confusedlildevil
Summary: BB style When 7 teenagers are locked in the Gryffindor common room for a fortnight we get to see a very dramatic story, as secrets and feelings come out. My first fanfic R&R. Hope it'll be good. PPDMHPGW RWHG LL. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

_A/N - This is my first fanfic, it's a bit of a bizarre idea hopefully it'll all work out._

Stuck in the Gryffindor common room

_Prologue_

The Christmas holidays were fast approaching. Harry couldn't wait, he, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were heading to the Burrow for the Christmas celebrations. It was almost midnight and the three decided they should go to bed in order to wake up early, for the train. They headed off into their dormitories ready to wake up tomorrow for their departure. This year Hogwarts wasn't open for the Christmas holidays, so all the students were either heading home or to friend's homes. Slowly all four of them managed to fall asleep.

Back in the dungeons Draco lay awake wishing he didn't have to go home. It wasn't that he didn't like going home, but this time it was different. This time he wasn't going home alone, this time Pansy was coming with him. On normal circumstances he wouldn't have minded but now that he realised he wasn't normal he didn't think he could face going home, let alone going with Pansy. She was all over him, all the time and he didn't have the guts to set her straight. He had just got to grips with his sexuality; he wasn't ready to tell anyone. So all that was left was to play the good son and fake that he was normal.

_A/N - It's really short but hopefully I'll update with the next chapter soon and it'll be longer if this goes as a hit._


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N : Its quite a short chapter but I didn't want to give to much away. Hopefully it's good. R&R plz._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you've heard of before, any others belong to my fictional imagination._

Stuck in the Gryffindor common room

_Chapter 1_

The next morning Pansy entered Draco's dormitory. It was empty except for Draco and his trunk, which had been packed the night before. Pansy walked over to Draco's bed and nudged him. He didn't stir. Pansy started calling his name, shouting in his ear to wake up. Pansy was about to give up before an idea struck in her head. Tip-toeing towards Draco's bed she planted a very wet kiss upon his cheek. Within seconds Draco jumped up, his hand reaching for his wet cheek. He looked up towards Pansy, giving her a look that demanded an explanation.

Pansy was oblivious to Draco and sat with a smirk plastered over her face. "What the hell was that for?" Draco questioned in a menacing tone.

"What do you mean?" Pansy teased.

"I mean why did you kiss me?"

"Oh, that was to wake you up. We're gonna be late, everyone's already eating breakfast. Why, what did you think I kissed you for?" Pansy said, raising her eyebrows.

Draco jumped out of bed, rushing towards the boys' bathroom. "Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna go get ready?"

Pansy didn't miss the anger gleaming in his eyes this time; she rushed off towards her own dormitory, which was similarly empty.

Meanwhile Ron and Harry were gathering their belongings and stuffing them in their trunks, leaving only a few necessities which were to be taken with them. Hermione and Ginny had just come up a few minutes ago to see the two soundly asleep. After waking the two up they headed back into the great hall for breakfast.

Now there was chaos, as the two boys tried to get dressed and pack their bags at the same time. They had to be quick if they didn't want to miss breakfast.

Ron sat on his bed clutching his stomach, "you don't think we could just eat and finish packing after breakfast."

Harry joined him. "Nah, what if we miss the train while we're packing?"

"Well at the moment I don't really care. I can't do anything anyway, my stomach kills!"

"Fine we'll go down and eat but make sure you eat quickly so we can finish packing. I don't want to miss the train, memba the last time that happened?"

Ron smiled at the memory. The two of them hadn't been able to get through the gateway to platform 9¾. They ended up driving to school in Mr Weasley's Ford Anglia, which almost resulted in them getting excluded.

Ron and Harry headed off towards the great hall for breakfast, wit both of them promising they would eat quickly and then pack.

Meanwhile Draco was still getting ready; he had just started shampooing his hair when Pansy came in again. "Draco, hurry up! The trains gonna leave in 20 minutes."

Pansy left the room stamping her feet; they weren't going to go anywhere if Draco didn't hurry up.

Draco was unaware to the whole thing as he was singing his heart out, tone deaf as always. To make sure no one heard him, although there was a minimal chance of that happening today, he placed a silencing charm around the shower. Taking his time as always it took Draco 15 minutes to finish his shower. Leaving a bare 5 minutes for him to be ready and there was an even bigger chance of the Chudley Cannons winning the cup then there was of Draco getting ready in 5 minutes.

Harry and Ron where running up the stairs after their hurried breakfasts, persuading Ginny and Hermione to help them pack took longer that they thought, the girls were to follow on after them to make sure they didn't leave anything. Reaching the dormitory Ron and Harry immediately grabbed their bags and started stuffing any of their belongings into the bag.

Hermione and Ginny meanwhile were getting pairs of clothes for the two and packing them in their bags. With all the noise going on the four of them didn't hear the commotion as the pupils headed into the thestral pulled carriages. The same matter was with Draco, still in his singing mood he was oblivious to his surroundings, on the other side of the door Pansy was pounding her fists accompanied with her screaming, "Draco everyone's leaving, hurry up!"

The six of them were about to miss the train all because they wasted time, while someone else was about to miss the train simply because of who she was.

As like every summer when Luna Lovegood, best known as Loony Lovegood, was searching for her missing possessions, which had been taken by other pupils as a way of irritating her. Normally she wouldn't minds so much, as they always found her in the end, but this time she was losing her cool. For once she didn't want to wait patiently. She was really excited about this Christmas, she and her father were off to look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

Outside the carriages were filling fast. In the rush to get into a carriage everyone had forgotten about the seven students stuck in school. Dumbledore walked out of the wooden doors and locked them with a number of powerful spells then he moved to a carriage which was waiting for him. He moved in next to Minerva, who was seated beside Horace. The carriage left the ground and was soon flying in the air. From above the gates Dumbledore placed a few more security spells.

Now the carriage gathered speed, as it followed all the other carriages many of them carrying the students and a few carrying the other professors. The carriages sped off towards Hogsmede station, leaving 7 students locked in the school.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N : Its another short chapter - I'm trying to get it longer but \i don't want to give too much away. R&R plz._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you've heard of before, any others belong to my fictional imagination._

_Chapter 2_

"Come on you lot! We might still have a chance of getting the train," Hermione urged.

"We _are _hurrying," Harry and Ron exchanged.

The two boys finished packing and picked up their bags while the two girls rushed in front. Harry looked back towards Ron, "what's the time?"

Ron mumbled something that sounded vaguely like five to, if that was true they only had five minutes to get to the grounds. They were going to have to run now, "you lot we've got to run, there's no time now."

Panting they reached the entrance doors, Harry pushed against them to find them locked, "Hermione they're locked."

Hermione stepped forwards, took out her wand and tried to unlock the doors. "I can't open them. _Alohamora_ isn't working; Dumbledore must have used really strong locking spells."

"Well if Dumbledore's locked the school that means everyone's left," Ginny turned to Ron and Harry, "we've missed the train."

"Oh shit!" Ron cursed.

Luna had finally given up looking for her belongings, ready with a small bag with a few pairs of clothes she walked towards the school entrance. She stopped in her tracks making out the voices.

Someone had just said the schools locked. It was a deep voice which sounded very familiar; there was something else, something about missing the train. Luna, without a care in the world, ran towards the doors. Standing before her were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Why are you still here? Aren't you getting the train home?" Luna questioned.

Everyone was in their own dilemma that they hadn't heard Luna coming. At the sound of her voice they turned around. Harry noticed she wasn't her usual self, she didn't have any of her custom jewellery and she wasn't smiling – well not that 'Luna' smile.

No one seemed to be talking, Harry was about to break the silence but he was beaten to it.

"Luna, what are you doing here? Weren't you meant to be going on holiday with your dad?" Ginny approached.

"I was trying to find my stuff. I don't normally bother but I wanted to make sure everything was here for when I got back.2

Harry joined in, "so did you find it then?"

"Not all of it. Anyway what are you doing here? I thought you were all going to the Burrow."

"We would be, except Ron and Harry couldn't hurry up," Ginny remarked.

"Why are you blaming us? You could have left!" Ron exclaimed.

"What and have mum kill us?" Ginny replied.

Luna interrupted, "what do you mean you would be?"

"Well we've missed the train now," Hermione said, matter of factly.

Luna didn't seem to register what Hermione had just said, "but_ I'm_ meant to be going on holiday with _daddy_."

"I'm sorry Luna; I don't think there's a chance. We're locked in school for Christmas. All the teachers have left as well," Harry said.

Luna's face dropped. "Don't worry, you can come and stay with us – in our common room," Ginny settled, heading back towards the common room.

They had just started walking when Draco walked past. Noticing them he asked, "What are you still doing here. Aren't you getting on the train?"

Harry had a smirk playing over his face, how he loved seeing Draco like this. Too bad for Draco, he'll be spending the Christmas away from his precious family. "Draco the trains left. It's gone."

Draco's face was playing various emotions: frustration, anger, confusion and relief. The rest of them watched him, as if in a trance. It would have gone on and on, if there wasn't an interruption.

Pansy had just walked in, looking around at the gathering. "What are you all doing?"

No one answered. "Why aren't you on the train?"

This time Ginny managed to reply, "We missed the train. We're locked in school."

"Locked? What do you mean locked?" Draco piped.

"It means we are stuck in school and we can't get out, _duh!_" Ron said.

"Well what happens now?" Ginny asked.

"Well we might as well get back into our common room," Hermione replied.

"Come on Luna," Ginny said, the two of them started walking up the stairs. Hermione, Ron and Harry followed behind.

Draco and Pansy were walking back to the dungeons. Pansy nudged Draco, "I don't want to go back to the dungeons."

Draco turned to face her; he had caught the worry in her voice. "What do you want to do then?"

Pansy turned towards Harry, Ron and Hermione, "could we stay with you please?"

Ron turned around, "Slytherins in our common room?"

"Please!"

"Well…" Hermione started.

Harry interrupted her, "we should let them, I guess," Ron tried to stop him, "you can come," he addressed Pansy.

"What about Draco?"

Hermione settled the matter, "alright then."

The five of them walked up to the Gryffindor common room, following the path Luna and Ginny had taken.

_A/N : Read and review plz! don't just read, review aswell - the buttons just there._


	4. Chapter 3

_AN: Sorry I took so long to upload, I have only got home yesterday and I had to upload because of the good response I got. This is for all my readers and reviewers, I hope you enjoy it - it is still short but longer than the others and a bit more is happening but it is rushed so hopefully you'll forgive me if it's really crap. R&R tell me what you though of it. Give me any ideas of what you want to happen - I'll be really greatful. Enjoy - I hope you will._

Stuck in the Gryffindor common room

_Chapter 3 _

They approached the portrait of the fat lady. Seeing Ginny and Luna standing outside alerted them to something. Hermione was the first to understand the problem. "I think the passwords changed."

"How can it be? It's never changed before at Christmas," Harry said.

"I thought it always changed every holiday," Hermione replied, shocked that she was wrong.

Harry stepped forward and quoted the password. The portrait didn't swing to admit them. Harry's brow furrowed. It wasn't normally like this. Once again he tried telling the portrait to admit them. Once again she refused them to enter and the entrance remained firmly shut.

Hermione stepped forward, "we're gonna have to try something else." She murmured a variety of spells which were not recognized by any of the others.

Draco was almost about to give up, as he realised the others were sharing his feelings with their fidgeting and mumbling, when Hermione's final attempt gained them entrance to the common room. He woke up to the relief that they would actually be able to go to sleep. He followed the others into the common room.

Harry fell to the good couch, bringing his girlfriend Ginny to sit next t him. Hermione and Ron fell to the other couch opposite, in sync. Hermione turned to face Ron, seeing something she didn't think she'd seen before. Well not for her, and not by him. Recognizing the look made her blush, what was wrong with her?

Ron's ears glowed brightly. He'd recognized her response. This meant that it would be easier to tell her his true feelings, and relief swept over him as he realised what her blush meant.

Ron and Hermione were staring into each others eyes, in their own world, only to be brought back to earth by Luna. She squashed in next to them, "budge up you two!"

Harry looked up, a smirk playing in his eyes, there was no need for Luna to ask them to budge up Ron and Hermione were squashed together enough. Luna could have sat down quite comfortably enough; she had more than enough space.

Luna sat down, receiving a glare from Ron accompanied with an annoyed look upon Hermione's face. Pansy took up the seat next to Luna with flourish leaving Draco to sit next to Harry.

As he sat down Draco couldn't believe how lucky he was, he was away from Pansy and sitting next to Harry, Harry Potter. As much happiness was going on in Draco's head and heart Harry's was full of annoyance and anger. Oh god! Why did it have to be him off all people? It could have been the other Slytherin girl or Luna. Even if Luna was a bit loony he would prefer to sit next to her than next to … Malfoy.

Ginny seemed to notice him tense up and squeezed his hand in a knowing way. Looking into her eyes Harry seemed to forget everything, she was that way. He'd melt just looking in her eyes. Ginny smiled, she had him right where she wanted. Teasingly she moved her fingers up and down his cheek, seeing him shiver and tense up gave her great pleasure.

She was soon caught up by him. He caught her hand and pinned it behind her back. Seeing her struggle to be set free seemed to be the key to his pleasure. "I think you forgot, but two can play at this game."

"Oh! Come on, Harry!" she pleaded him to let her go.

"Not that easily. Your puppy eyes won't work on me this time," Harry replied proudly, though his grasp was already weakening form her 'puppy eyes'.

Ginny laughed, he always lost with her 'puppy eyes' and she wasn't going to lose this time either. He always lost, it was just a matter of time; he might last a few more minutes this time though. She thought she could feel his grasp loosening. So maybe he was going to last less time than before.

Ginny kissed his cheek and caught him in surprise, finishing the job of her 'puppy eyes'. He let go of her hand surprised by her touch, but before he could give her something back she was off the couch. He reached out to grab her hand and pull her back to the couch. A second too late meant Ginny was able to escape.

She headed off towards the girls dormitory, alerting Harry that she was going to get away without him getting anything in return. He followed her to the girls' dormitory. He got up about four steps before the stairs changed to a slide and Harry slid down.

Harry didn't realise what was happening as he slid down, hearing the laughs of his friends reminded him of an idea. He ran off into his dormitory in search of something.

Minutes later he returned, not that anyone could see him, creeping up towards the girls' dormitory. Hoping he would be able to get up, he'd never tried it before and he wondered why he hadn't.

Reaching around six steps, the slide was activated and Harry slid down. Hoping no-one noticed Harry slid down reaching the bottom with a crash.

Too late. He saw Hermione and Ron turn towards him, understanding what had happened. Hermione was laughing and was soon joined by Ron. The others were looking bewildered, as if Ron and Hermione had gone crazy.

Harry slowly got up and removed his invisibility cloak, revealing to the others the truth behind the crash. He slumped into his seat, much to Draco's joy.

"I actually thought it would work."

"Just because your invisible, doesn't mean your feet can't be felt," Hermione said smugly.

Ron joined in, "Harry that was hilarious. I'm surprised you didn't work that out after the last time."

"Yeah, whatever! Laugh it off Ron; I'm sure we could dig up some of your embarrassing stories."

"Ok. Ok. I'll stop," Ron rubbed his stomach, "I'm hungry."

Harry nodded in agreement, "yeah, me too. Come let's go down to the kitchen."

Ron and Harry got up and headed off towards the portrait hole. They waited for the portrait to swing forward and let them out. The portrait didn't move. Ron looked confused, "what's up with this?"

"Don't ask me."

"Erm … Hermione we need some help," Ron started.

Hermione turned round, "what happened?"

"It doesn't open," Harry replied, "we can't get out."

Hermione walked over, she looked worried. "Erm … well … cough the thing is … it won't open. We're locked in."

"What!" Ron and Harry exclaimed.

"Well the spell I used opens the door but locks you in," Hermione's confidence boosted up.

"What are we going to eat?" Ron asked, "I'm starving."

"Ask the house elves," Luna stated.

Harry looked round. The others had been listening to their conversation. "Dobby!"

_CRACK! _

_AN: REVIEW PLZ! the buttons just there - let me know what you thought of it._


	5. Chapter 4

Stuck in the Gryffindor common room

_Chapter 4 _

_A/_N: Thanx so much to iamthedreadpirateroberts for her wkd idea D also a big thanx to all my reviewers and subscribers. Keep the reviews coming – please feel free to give any criticism or suggestions, I want to make this a good fanfic and whatever you lot wantt just write me a lil review and ill try an put it in (or vice versa) .

"Dobby!"

_CRACK! _

Dobby bowed down towards Harry, "Yes Mr Potter, what can Dobby do for you, Sir? Dobby will seek out any wish Mr Potter has that Dobby can assist to."

Draco recognized the voice of his family's former house elf. He turned to the house elf, who was so much in love with Harry that he would do anything. But that love was not for the lousy house elf. No. No, it was for Draco. And Draco will surely succeed.

Dobby recognised his previous master. He was glaring evils at poor Dobby. But Dobby couldn't leave now; he had to help Harry Potter. "What can I do for you sir?"

Harry finally realised Dobby had been waiting for his task. "Oh yeah … um … ah … Dobby can you bring us some food, please?"

"Certainly sir!"

_CRACK! _

Dobby had apparated back to the kitchens in search for a meal for Harry potter and his friends.

Luna was clipping some earrings on when Pansy turned to her, "what an earth are you wearing?"

"Radishes!"

"What?! I don't think I caught that. What did you say?"

"RADISHES!"

"grumbles you don't have to be so loud, you know…"

"I think Yellow-bellied Gorgon's help with hearing! You should try  
applying some of their saliva to your eardrums. It might help with you  
hearing!" Luna chirped.

An incredulous Pansy got up, "I think I'll just go over to Draco," mumbling under her breath, "_FREAK_!"

Luna totally unaware of the looks she was getting form Pansy silently hummed along to '_a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down.'_

Pansy walked up to Draco, perching herself carefully on the armrest of his seat. Leaning towards him she whispered the tale about Luna in his ear.

ARGH! Why won't she just leave me alone? The bleeding woman! Now I won't be able to concentrate on a certain someone …

Meanwhile Harry was playing a game of wizards' chess against Hermione. They were both novices to the game. Hermione made silly errors until Ron came to her rescue. Fighting off Harry tactical moves and giving Hermione a slight advantage. Harry was soon joined by Ginny, who wasn't bad at the game, and got a new plan devised.

A few minutes later Hermione moved her queen in front of Harry's king, "CHECK-"

"MATE!" Ron finished. He plastered a quick kiss on Hermione's cheek.

Colour was rising in Hermione's cheeks making Ron blush slightly. He was looking anywhere but at her. Harry caught his eye and signalled him to make a move.

Ginny got up, pulling Harry with her, "come on,"

"Good thinking," Harry smiled, a wild grin plastered all over his face. The two walked back to his dormitory.

DAMN! Where is he going? That stupid weasel. He can't just follow them, it'd look to suspicious. Unless … yes, that would work.

Walking towards the dormitory Draco mentally placed the conversation in his head.

He could here music. That's odd. He opened the door to see Harry and Ginny dancing. Ginny was twirled when she spotted him.

"whatd'yawant?"

Draco froze; all he could remember Harry so elegantly twirling her. If only that was him. He was dreaming now, him and Harry dancing in the moonlight.

Ginny was not going to wait. Who the hell does the ferret think he is? Jumping into dreamland after disturbing them? "What – do – you – want," she asked slowly this time.

Back out of dreamland Draco could see the annoyance in her eyes. Finding his voice, "umm… clears throat I wanted to know where we were sleeping and stuff. I wanna put my stuff away."

Is that it? ARGH! "Well, we've still got to sort that out haven't we," she said in a calm voice – as if she was talking to someone stupid.

"Now if you don't mind," Harry tuned back in, looking at Draco and signalling the door.

I have no choice, "ok." Draco grudgingly went back down the stairs to join the others. Oh, how he wished it was just him and Harry, like in the dream.

Meanwhile Ron was fighting his wits. What do I say? No really, what are you _meant_ to say? "urm … cough … erhum -"

Hermione looked at him, straight in the eye. He noticed something there. He'd never noticed it before. Her eyes had changed, there was something new there. Slowly he lowered his face towards hers, praying that she wouldn't turn away.

She saw him move closer to her, looking in to her eyes, full blown staring like he was searching, trying to find something in her eyes. He lowered her head closed to hers and she brought hers forward.

I've waited my whole life for this. I can't believe my luck. Hermione actually likes me.

Their lips were not even an inch apart, when the atmosphere broke. They heard loud thumps, getting louder and louder by the second. The two looked up to the origin of the sound. It was coming from the dormitory.

Confusion swept over their faces until the creator of the sound was identified, Malfoy. Ron cursed. I can't believe it, I was _so_ close.

_A/_N: Sorry it is a short chapter – I feel a bit lazy. Please review – the button is just there (I've even pointed it out for you). Leave a comment – an idea or suggestion or criticism - just let me know what you think of it. Once again a lil thnx to iamthedreadpirateroberts.

↓↓↓


	6. Chapter 5

Stuck in the Gryffindor common room

_Chapter 5 _

_A/_N: sry I haven't updated for ages. I was jus gna give up n not finish it but I've been getting more n more reviews so this is for all my reviewers. Plz review n send in anything u wna c in this fanfic – I cud really use sum ideas 2 add more twists.

* * *

_**A lil snippet from the last chapter as it's been so long:**_

Their lips were not even an inch apart, when the atmosphere broke. They heard loud thumps, getting louder and louder by the second. The two looked up to the origin of the sound. It was coming from the dormitory.

Confusion swept over their faces until the creator of the sound was identified, Malfoy. Ron cursed. I can't believe it, I was _so_ close.

* * *

Oh dammit, it was really going to happen! DAMN! DAMN MALFOY! Why now of all times? Run flushed and Hermione broke eye contact. She swept her clothes of the invisible dust trying to gain composure and make sense of what just happened. Her hand swept up running her fingers through her hair, like a comb.

Ron sighed. I was so close dammit! So close! He cleared his throat and leapt up. Moving towards the dormitories, passing Malfoy who was just standing there still as a statue. He glared as he went up the stairs.

Luna walked up to Draco, "'k?"

Draco's eyes focused back into attention, ARGH! What has become of me? I've got _Loony_ Lovegood talking to me. Snap out of it Draco, you're a Malfoy, a _MALFOY_ don't forget. Ignoring her Draco walked past hitting her with his shoulder as he went back to the sofa where pansy was ready to pamper him.

Draco walked on towards Pansy – her eyes shining with hope, maybe it was going to happen soon. Her mother had been writing letters to say that it would happen any day now. All she had to wait was for the moment. That moment was meant to be this summer when she stayed at the Malfoy Manor but now she was stuck in this dump. A very _fine_ dump – she had to admit - but a dump anyways. At least there was Draco. She sighed.

Hermione was still dreaming – it was so perfect. That look in his eyes as he moved closer to me, urging me to close the gap between us. Pure _bliss_. But then stupid ferret had to disturb us. Spoilt the whole moment, _idiot!_

Emotions were flying; evident on everyone's faces except one… here she sits all alone wanting more from her life.

This summer was really going to be fun. She had really looked forward to it. For once, since her mother had died, she felt truly happy and now she wouldn't even be able to feel that anymore. She was stuck in the one place she loathed to an extent.

Hogwarts was her home it was true but she was never treated nicely. She tried to laugh it off over the years but it made no difference she felt it. It hurt – right in her chest. It was like a sharp nail poking and prodding deeper and deeper. She sniffed, hiding away her tears. Tears she promised she would not shed. She owed it to herself – she owed at least that much.

Plus there was a plus side. She gets to be with the one she quite fancied – even if he was a bit gloomy and grumpy. Plus there was the famous Harry Potter…oooh! She'd just love to get her hands on him. Sadly he was taken. But it could still be fun – couldn't it…

Then there was the other one. Ginny's brother – the blushing shy one. People always think I'm stupid but really I'm not. I do realise things, you know. So he's had the _hots_ for Hermione since day one and he's finally grown up into a big-boy and is actually following them but it wouldn't be any harm to add a bit of spice now would it…???


	7. Chapter 6

Stuck in the Gryffindor common room

_Chapter 6 _

_A/_N: I've kinda got back into it so I've decided 2 update again. Once again plz plz plz review. Tell me what you think. Give me ideas. Tell me if I made a mistake or u don't like something. I'm all ears. Anywayz back 2 the story. It was getting quite interesting. Keep reading. confusedlildevil

* * *

ιтѕ ƒυиι нσω ∂α ρρℓ нυ иσ мє ∂α ℓєαѕт…нαν ∂α мσѕт тσ ѕαу…

* * *

A scream was heard and a thunder of footsteps tumbled down the staircase back to the common room. A pair of white trainers shot out and following behind was a very red blushing Ron Weasley – or _Ronnikins_! 

Following suit was a very messy Harry who was brushing his hair with his hands – although everyone knew it would make no difference.

Last to come into view was a neat slightly flushed Ginny.

"Seriously, nothing happened," Harry said. Well yet anyways.

"It's ok. I don't really wanna know," Ron replied.

He walked back to the seat next to Hermione, seeing as it was still vacant. Luna sat opposite him writing is some weird book. God no wonder she's so nutty. She's probably writing about Crumple Horned Snorlaks or whatever she always goes on about and, hey wait a minute, is she wearing those awful _Radishes_ again?

Ginny settled back down next to Luna, paying her no attention at all. But then again who would? She was dragging Harry towards her settling him down between herself and Luna. Her face was no longer flushed and Harry too seemed to have relaxed a bit.

He sat back into her embrace, snuggling close. Ginny playfully tickled him up his back, sending shivers up his spine.

Leaning close to Ginny, "I don't think that's such a good idea shiver as much as I love shiver it. It's not really fair on him…shiver" he leaned closer so his mouth was right next to her ear, in his best throaty voice, he gave a howl-growl thing and then place a kiss below her earlobe, "that's enough now," in his husky voice, "no more for you." He kissed her on her nose and got up.

"wanna play some chess Ron?"

"huh?" Ron grunted – he was all over the place today, "sorry, didn't catch that."

"I said douwanna play some chess?"

Harry walked closer to Ron stretching out his hand to lift Ron up from the sofa – where he was practically snuggled next to Hermione. Harry didn't want to ruin the moment but things sure were going slow between the two of them but Ron had made a remarkable difference today – actually expressing his feelings, a bit – well it was better than the past years.

"cough Erm… clears throat yeah sure," Ron gripped onto Harry's hand and hauled himself up, "you know you gonna lose though."

The two boys walked to the far end setting up the game of Wizard's chess. "So Herms what's up?" Ginny offered.

"Urhm … nothing really no."

Ginny walked over and took Ron's place next to Hermione, "oh come on. You _can_ tell me. I won't tell anyone I swear."

Hermione looked uncertain. "Seriously Gin there's nothing going on"

"LIAR! giggles everyone can see it."

Hermione looked alarm – her eyes shot open gazing at Ginny as if she had just received the worst news. "Really its nothing," a blush crept up her neck, "I swear nothings going on. I don't even like him…" but I do I _love_ him.

"AHA! Gotcha – like who?" she nudged her elbow into Hermione's side, "who's this wonderful boy then? It couldn't be my annoying lovable big brother, likkle Ronnikins" she said sweetly.

Hermione laughed nervously trying to cover up her embarrassment. Should she just tell Ginny? It was obvious Gin already knew. Maybe Ron had told her. She sighed, Ron Sweet Ron – well not exactly sweet anymore more of handsome, she smiled a mischievous smile - well maybe this means he likes me too. I hope so.

Hermione turned back to Ginny, she whispered something in her ear to which Ginny retorted, "oh pray do tell," and the two girls giggled their way up towards the girls' dormitories.

Harry looked back to Ron. I wonder what that was all about. Well maybe I could get to talk to Ron now. Maybe have him open his heart a bit more.

"So Ron how's thing with Hermione?" His voice lowered barely above a whisper when he came to the end. He regretted it already; Ron'll probably punch him square in the face. To his utter surprise Ron's face calmed slightly as he looked up – blue eyes staring right into his green ones.

"Well I think I'm getting somewhere," the words came out as a squeak.

"Really?"

"Yeah – we were so close you know. Twice actually. Bloody Slytherins have to ruin everything and they prance around here like they're royalty and shit. Its really annoying me."

Harry looked alarmed the calm face was once gone and he was sure Ron was only a few minutes away from exploding. He had to change the subject, "so what you gonna do next?"

Ron was about to answer when a _CRACK!_ was heard. Harry and Ron both got up – their stomachs rumbling as if they could sense the food. Dobby had brought a plate for each of them.

Ron's stomach grumbled again. Wow dinner is served and it sure smells nice too. Maybe I'd make some progress at dinner?

Harry went to the staircase of the girls' dormitory, "Herms, Gin dinner's ready!"

From upstairs Ginny giggled, "who would have thought the day would come when Harry would say that to me," they walked hand in hand. Ginny totally oblivious to the thought going on in Hermione's head – I wish it'd happen to me one day, one day soon. The two reached the end of the stairs giggling again as they came into full view of what exactly was happening.

Everyone had gathered around the fire, cushions placed in a circle around the fire. Everyone was already seated – in front of them was a plate of hot roast.

Ginny and Hermione sat down in their places. This made a very unusual combination of seating – Malfoy was sitting next to Pansy - who was not planning on leaving him alone (till she got that ring), Pansy next to Luna - who kept giving Malfoy weird looks, Ron – who was a bit freaked out and uncomfortable with this - next to Luna, Hermione beside him – which made everything alright with the world again, on Hermione's other side was her other best friend – Harry, Harry was snuggled close to Ginny who ended up back sitting next to Malfoy – who was not at all happy with her being in the way of him sitting next to Harry. He was about to sit there _but oh no potter has to go and save a seat for his girlfriend weaslebee! Damn Weaslebee! Damn you!_


	8. Chapter 7

Stuck in the Gryffindor common room

_Chapter 7 _

_A/_N: Here's to all my reviewers! Thanxs to Shikamaru's Babe645 for her comment. I've decided that when there's an action between the speech ill put arrows hopefully this will make more sense. confusedlildevil

ωєи σиє ∂σσя σƒ нαρριиєѕѕ сℓσѕєѕ, αиσ∂я σρєиѕ

вυт σƒтєи ωє ℓυќ ѕσ ℓσиğ αт ∂α сℓσѕ∂ ∂σσя

тнт ωє ∂σит с ∂α σиє ωнιсн нαѕ σρєи∂ ƒσя υѕ

Dinner was a quick affair, everyone keeping to themselves. It had all got a bit weird for the seven teenagers and they quickly wanted to get back to whatever it was they were doing before. As everyone was getting up Hermione spoke up, "I think we should sort out where we're staying seeing as its getting late." Always the sensible one – Hermione – made sure there would be no problems for the rest of the night.

"Well I think the girls should stay in the Herms dormitory and Malfoy can stay with us … I guess …" Harry piped.

"That's all very well I guess …" pansy said looking quite upset that she and Draco wouldn't be together. Her plan was going to get harder.

Draco looked at Harry squarely in the face, annoyment was written over his face, his jaws clenched tightly together.

Hermione looked up, "what's the problem, Malfoy?"

Steam was practically emerging from his ears, "I'm being civil to you aren't I? then why can you not treat others as you wish yourself to be treated," he took a deep breath, "the names _Draco_!" and with that he left to go to the dormitory where he would be staying – Harry's room OH YEAH!!!!

Harry looked perplexed, that was weird what's with Malfoy - oh sorry _DRACO_ -being so nice? "What's his problem?"

"Well he's right isn't he," and she too left.

Harry looked alarmed "what is with these Slytherins – they're really freaking me out." He shook his head, as if he was having weird dreams, trying to clear his head of these weird occurrences.

"yeah it is quite weird," Hermione said.

"So watdouguys wanna do?" Ginny asked.

"Urm…I dunno," Harry said, "whatdouthink Ron?"

"How about a game of Consequences?" Luna piped in.

The four turned to see Luna they hadn't realised she was still here. "Howdouplay?" Ron asked.

"Oh well basically you have a parchment and we all take a quill. We write a guy's name, someone we're all familiar with, then fold it and pass it on to the person on our right. Then we do the same for girl's name, where they met, what the boy said, what the girl replied and then what happens afterwards. Then everyone passes it on again and then that person reads what the story was."

"Hey that's so not so bad," Ginny said getting up to get a bunch of quills and a pile of parchments.

Ginny distributed the quills and parchment, "ok let's get started."

"Boys name," Hermione said aloud. Hmmmm… who should she write? She turned to see the others were scribbling something down. Hermione wrote something and folded her parchment over.

The parchments were passed over and the next name was written. Again the parchment was swapped. The consequences were written and everyone passed the parchment over again.

"So who goes first?" Hermione asked.

"How about Ron," Ginny replied and everyone turned to face him.

Ron cleared his throat, "well I have Malfoy and Luna. Now this is very surprising. They meet in the ministry. He says how 'u doin'? and she says do you like my radishes guffaws 'nd then they get together and drink a few Butterbeers but then he suddenly sees a dementor and runs out. Ha ha that's so funny!"

Yeah it is," Hermione said, "I'm next." She unrolls her parchment and reads it, "Harry and fleur meet at the leaky cauldron. He says I love Ginny HAHA!!! – Who wrote that HAHA! Was that you Gin?" but Ginny looked blankly on shaking her head, "oh well – so she says can I have a chocolate frog please laughs so in the end they end up never seeing each other ever again until they visit the Quiddich world cup and line up to get Krum's autograph," Hermione throws the parchment into the middle of the fire, "this games soooooo funny."

Ron looked worried – Hermione looked like she was drunk – she was so high! "Herms you ok? Maybe I should take you up to your dormitory."

Hermione was about to argue until she realised what he said B-I-N-G-O maybe something might actually happen now. She got up following Ron out of the room.

The two said their goodnights and walked up to the dormitories – but which one? Down the stairs came a very handsome Draco in a pair of pyjama bottoms leaving his bare chest to be admired by all. "Can I play? I couldn't sleep."

Harry nodded then looked back down to avoid looking at his chest, "sit down. We'll explain what happens."

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were sitting on Ron's bed. Hermione hoping he would make a move and Ron hoping she was ok. Minutes passed and nothing happened. Hermione could take it no longer she moved her head forward and ceased his lips in a deep kiss making Ron groan. They parted for air and a second later Hermione flopped down on the bed.


	9. Chapter 8

Stuck in the Gryffindor common room

_Chapter 8 _

Ron heard gentle snores from her and decided to go back downstairs. Wow that was some kiss! Walking slowly as to not wake her – though Ron doubted that would happen.

Back downstairs another round of the game had finished and Draco was getting a bit bored, "how about we play something else?"

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno."

"How about truth or dare?" Luna offered.

"Or spin the bottle" Harry said with a big smirk on his face looking suggestively at Ginny.

"How about truth?" Ron proposed.

Everyone turned around to look at Ron come down from the dormitories, with questioning eyes.

Ron replied, "herms is asleep."

"Ok, but what about this game truth? How's it different from truth or dare?" Harry asked.

Ron sat down joining the circle, "well basically we give the person a scenario and they have to reply truthfully what they would do."

"How about we vote?" Draco replied.

"Alright," Ron said.

"So how should we do this? Shall we ask everyone what they wanna do or jus ask how many people wanna play a certain game? Harry asked.

'Ah, Harry always the sensible one,' Draco thought. "I think we should jus ask everyone what they wanna do."

"Ok then," he turned to Luna, "Whatdoyouwannado?"

"Um I dunno. I might just head off," she got up, "next to pansy right?"

"Erm yeah I think," Ginny replied, "by the way Ron where is herms?"

Ron flushed, "she's up in our dorm."

Ginny gave him a knowing look, "oh ok. So shall we continue?"

Draco said, "I wanna play spin the bottle."

"Does anyone else wanna play something different?" Ron asked, "coz I'm all for spin the bottle but we gonna have to get a bottle from somewhere."

"well there were the ones from dinner," Draco offered.

Ginny got up to get the bottle, "here. Hey wait a minute this is a bit unfair. I'm the only girl. How bout we get Herms and Pansy. They've been sleeping for ages."

She ran up the stairs towards the boys' dormitory.

'So much for a night without Pansy,' Draco thought miserably.

"So what we gonna do till they finally get here?" Ron said. He couldn't wait till Hermione came down. Has everything changed now?

A few minutes later Ginny came down supporting a floppy Hermione. Ginny artfully dropped her to sit on top of Ron. Ron blushed and then shifter so her head was resting on his shoulder. He gently blew on her face. Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

'Omigosh! I must be dreaming' she closer and opened her eyes again. 'No definitely not dreaming' she smiled up at him.

Her head was rising upwards raising her mouth and making for his. Ron moved his head own and sealed her lips in a gentle kiss. 'just as good as before. At least I made the first step this time.' He smiled at her.

'Awwww!' Ginny thought, 'it's so cosy.'

She lay her head on Harry's chest and smiled up at him looking at him in a knowing way. Harry looked back and mouthed, "finally."

Draco cleared his throat, "so are we playing?" he rubbed a hand over his naked chest. 'arh! Its cold here. But then again I did notice Harry glancing at it. No that's being modest. He couldn't keep his eyes off my naked flesh.' Draco smiled.

Harry noticed how Draco's hand was gently rubbing his bare chest. All those well defined muscles. 'OhmyGod! What's happening to me? I love Ginny. I LOVE Ginny. I LOVE Ginny for goodness sakes.'

He turned back to Ginny and kissed her square on her mouth. His tongue tracing her lips, but she kissed him gently on the mouth and then broke off. She laughed at him.

"Tease," Harry whispered in her ear.

They set down for a few hours of spin the bottle. It wasn't very eventful and they all headed back to their rightful dormitories. That night everyone got off to a deep sleep so they would be refreshed for tomorrow.

A/N: sorry but I just want to finish the first day. Hopefully it'll go a bit faster.


	10. Chapter 9

Stuck in the Gryffindor common room

_Chapter 9 _

A/N: Thanx to **mustardgirl1128** for all your reviews and I'll try and make my chapters longer as you suggested. **CrzyInsaneFanatic **Thanx for making me laugh with your review and its not too late I haven't updated for ages because I've been really, really busy with stuff. Now this is day 2 – you may find that things go a lot faster now then before because I don't want to make the story too long. I just want to know if it would be better if I did the chapters per day or jus like usual plz review your answer (for this chapter I'm going to keep going as usual but I do want your answers/feedback for future chapters). I want to say a big thank you to all my other reviewers. I'll try and improve my grammar too as so many have picked up on that – but I do use UK English. Also I want to say sorry to **quiero queso** and any other readers who thought I should have added more about the spin the bottle game but I just wanted to finish the chapter and I was a bit too lazy, sorry. I may come back and add in more detail later. Also to any of my readers of my other fanfics I will be updating soon so watch out for them. Now the story …

* * *

Harry lay awake for hours it seemed. He had got off alright but now he realised, with a shiver, what happened last night. OHMYGOD! What is happening to me? Why was I looking at Draco so much? ARGH! I don't want to get up. Maybe I'll go back to sleep.

Harry pulled his duvet back over his head just as Ginny and Hermione appeared to get the boys up. Hermione walked towards Harry's bed and tried to pull the duvet off Harry. "Get up Harry! You just went back to sleep as soon as you saw me and Gin," Hermione tugged again and with Ginny's help they managed to get Harry to sit up, even if he still had his duvet on his head.

Hermione looked at the next bed, where Ron was sleeping. A matt of ginger hair was poking out from under his pillow. She thought of waking him, how lovely it would be to plant a huge kiss on his cheeks that'd get him up, but Ginny got there first so she decided to make sure Draco was up. She went over to his bed and nudged him. Draco woke immediately; it seemed as if he wasn't even asleep.

"Draco! Draco wake up" a sweet voice had called him out of his slumber and he couldn't refuse it. Draco got up but then he saw who the voice belonged too. Argh! Oh how I wish it was Harry with that sweet sing-song voice waking me up. What a delight that would be. Draco rubbed his eyes, it wouldn't be true though it was all a deream, a wish, a fantasy. But Harry did keep looking at me – was it admiration or surprise or concern or even maybe something else…?

Ron grumbled. He was tired. It was useless sleeping here, Draco kept having taking weird breaths when he breathed, like snoring but more disturbing. Then haary started rolling about making a hell of a racket. But that's not it. I feel restless. After so long I finally got with Hermione, my Hermione and I only had a few hours with her. What if she regrets it? Was it just because she was drunk? Did she really like him? Ron was so confused these questions kept spinning round his head, faster and faster as if it was a speeding car. But his stomach wasn't having any of this, "stop thinking," it grumbled. Time for food!

Hermione and Ginny left the boys to get ready while they got breakfast done. A few minutes after they had come down the stairs of the boys' dormitory a very sleepy Pansy emerged from the girls' dormitory followed by a highly energetic Luna. Pansy trudged down slowly using the least amount of energy you could, "I need coffee!" and she collapsed on one of the comfortable armchairs.

Luna bustled in, seeming to jump off the walls, and started buttering a plate of toast. "Luna let me and Ginny do that, why don't you check if the boys are ready?"

Luna was reluctant till she realised what she could stir up. "OK"

Luna tiptoed up the stairs. The door was open so she walked in.

"ARGH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Draco screamed.

Oooh fine body he keeps hidden under those awful robes he wears. Luna ignored his question and replied, "Breakfast is ready. Where are the others?"

Ron popped his head from the bathroom, "food done?" he asked.

"Yeah come on down."

Luna set off towards the door before turning around and giving Draco a quick wink.

Ohmydaiz! What am I going to do in this hell hole? It's really pissing me off. First I'm stuck in the Gryffindor common room, with pansy and no escape from her hugs and sloppy kisses, a lovey dovey relationship of Harry and Ginny he was jealous of and freaky loony Luna flirting with him. What am I going to do?

Finally ten minutes later Draco joined the rest for breakfast after having a stern talk with himself in the bathroom, while he styled his hair. Hmmm what's going on here?

Ron and Hermione keep sneaking glances at each other when the other was talking to someone else. Ginny was chatting to Luna while giving Harry flirtatious looks. Luna was winking (or blinking – she didn't do it with one eye) at Draco a big smile plastered on her face whilst Pansy fussed over him like a mother. Draco kept moving away from Pansy nudging into Harry – which Harry found quite uncomfortable. He was getting tingles from it, or it could be from Ginny's flirting.

* * *

A/N: very very very short I know but I hadn't updated for soooo long I felt bad and I was typing this in between my other work. Hopefully I'll manage to update again before I go on holiday. Its all upto my reviewers. Ummmm how many reviews should I expect? Well it is very short so how about 15? Is that easy enough? I won't complain if there's more but I want 15 reviews within the next 2 days or I won't be able to update till January. Lol lil blackmail/bribery.

**::ConfusedlildeviL::**


	11. Chapter 10

Stuck in the Gryffindor common room

_Chapter 10 _

A/N: I haven't updated for so long and I was just going through my reviews and I got motivated so here's to all my reviewers. Also if any of you are interested in my other stories I have just updated The Movies – very short but I was having trouble with the plot but I wanted to update badly.

Breakfast continued and one by one they all got up to leave. It was the second day of the holidays and Christmas was now only two days away. Draco lay on his bed stuck in thought. I wonder if I could give Harry the present I brought for him, or would that look too suspicious? If I did give it to him I guess I'd have to get the others presents too. What the hell am I meant to give loony Lovegood? The girl's mental. And what more she keeps staring at me. Winking and smiling. Imagine Loony's flirting with me. Urgh! I can't wait to get away from them all; Pansy and her constant nagging and mothering and groping; Loony and her winking and freaky smiles, all this weird flirting; Granger and her bossiness; Weaslebee because of the bloody fact that if he hadn't interfered all those years ago Harry may have been my friend; and his sister for taking Harry from me and then she makes me bloody jealous flouncing about with him enjoying every moment of teasing him and me – though she doesn't realise. No one does. I've kept my secret well hidden. If anyone did know I would guess it to be that freaky Lovegood she seems to know stuff even if she's got her head in the clouds most of the time.

Harry spotted Ginny over by the staircases to the dormitories. She was pinning something up, "hey gorgeous!" I hugged her from behind and she relaxed into my embrace. I loved her. She was so beautiful. The thing with Malfoy was just the butterbeers, as if I would feel anything from him. He's a guy for one, he's a Slytherin, he's Malfoy, he's a prat and his bloody father is a bloody death eater – wouldn't be surprised if he became one too. No all of that was just the butterbeer. I love Ginny. That's it! But wow I would never have imagined him like that; under his pale face and demeanour he actually has a good body. Maybe I'll ask him how he got it. No! No way Harry! You can't ask Malfoy for advice. Plus he'll think you were checking him out.

Ginny turned around and flashed a smile, "Hey to you too."

She planted a small kiss on his lips and then released herself from his embrace. Harry caught her hand, wanting more. "Where do you think you're going?"

"It was mistletoe so I had to kiss you. You didn't think I did it for fun did you?" she laughed.

"If it was mistletoe you have to do it properly."

He pulled her towards him and pinned her against the wall before kissing her long and hard.

Just at that moment Draco came down the stairs. He saw the sight before him and felt the green monster overtake him. He waited till they stopped so he could get passed. Ginny walked back and then smiled as Draco came down the stairs. She laughed and then said the best thing ever, "Harry look where you're standing!"

But Harry didn't need to look he knew where he was standing because this was the reason he got such a smouldering kiss from Ginny. Draco came from behind him and tried to get past but Ginny stopped him, "you can't go Malfoy until you complete the ritual of the mistletoe."

Harry stared at Ginny, "you must be joking!"

He half hoped she was but a small part of him hoped she wasn't. He had wondered what it would be like to kiss Draco. Not that he admitted it to himself but Harry needed to know if the tingles were from when Draco accidentally touched him at breakfast.

"I'm not kidding! It's a new rule. Any two – or more - people caught under the mistletoe must kiss"

"You think I'm gonna kiss him!" Draco replied from the shadows.

"I don't think, I know because unless you do you won't be able to stay. Rules are rules boys!"

"No way is this happening!" Harry said.

"Fine then! We'll just see how a bed of snow fits you?"

"You're gonna kick me out in the snow. Your own boyfriend. I thought you only meant him," he said nudging his head in Draco's direction.

"I'm serious!" she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the two. Tapping her foot as if she had other things to do, more important things.

"No one said anything about this rule" Draco replied.

"That's because I just made it up."

"How do I know your not just doing this to get back at me and that everyone's gonna follow it?" Harry asked.

"This is how," Ginny replied, "can everyone come down please!" Ginny screamed.

Oh shit! Harry thought. I'm going to have to do this in front of everyone…

A/N: this chapter's just Ginny-Harry-Draco but this is the beginning of a new twist. Hopefully its good and I'll get some reviews. I'm hoping to update more now that my computers fixed and I'm on holiday. If you enjoyed it please press the button below! Feel free to comment or give some advice, also if you'd like to see anything please just write I in your review.

**::ConfusedlildeviL::**


	12. Chapter 11

Stuck in the Gryffindor common room

_Chapter 11 _

A/N: trhis is a quick update so I'm not sure if it'll be any good. Thanx to lalababee for your review. It's the only review I've had for the last chapter and I think since I haven't updated for a long time I may have lost my reviewers. I'm also honoured that you thought my story to be good enough for your binder.

**::ConfusedlildeviL::**

* * *

Harry knew his girlfriend wasn't kidding and he could hear the footsteps of the others. _Oh shit! What's up with her? Why does she want me to kiss Malfoy? _"Erhm Gin," he gave a nervous laugh, "you're not kidding are you?" 

"No way Potter. I'm 100 percent serious."

"I am not doing this!" Draco said. _Oh how I can't wait for those lips to catch mine. How I've dreamed about this for ages. _"I'm not going to kiss him. I'm no faggot, I am not gonna kiss a guy."

"Rules are rules Malfoy. You gotta stick by them." Ginny said. She looked towards Harry, "And you too." Giving him a knowing smile.

"Gin I can't kiss him. One he's a Malfoy. Two he's a Slytherin. Three he's a guy." Harry pleaded.

Ginny laughed. "So the fact that he's a Malfoy and Slytherin affect you more then him being a guy," she teased.

"Hey I was giving reasons. They all equally important. I never said the first thing was because he was a Malfoy I said for one reason he's a Malfoy."

"I know," Ginny laughed. She walked up to him and gave him a small peck, "for Dutch courage. Do it for me."

"You know I can't say no to you Gin. Ohmygod! I'm actually going to do this. It's just for you, Gin," Harry's body shuddered with disgust, "imagine I'm going to go against my reasons and kiss him. Ginny you're going to pay for this."

"I'll give you your reward later," she winked.

The others had come into the common room and were awaiting an explanation. "What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Well I've made a new rule to spice thins up a bit," Ginny answered, "and everyone's gotta follow."

"So what's this new rule?" Ron asked.

"Well whenever there are two or more people under the mistletoe at once they have to follow out the traditions. And we've got our first pair here, although they never knew about the rules when they were under it." Ginny smiled, pointing to Draco and Harry.

Luna almost shrieked, "You've put up mistletoe Ginny."

"So…?" Pansy asked.

"There might be Nargles. They'll be mass reproducing and infesting the whole common room."

Everyone turned to Luna with a confused look, "what did you say loony?" Malfoy asked from behind Harry.

"Hey she's got a name it's Luna," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, but it ok Draco can call me whatever he likes, she gave him a wink, "by the way I said Nargles – haven't you heard of them?"

Draco shuddered. Her wink was giving him weird feelings. And the way she said his name. He shuddered again. _What's up with me. This is loony Lovegood we're talking about. _

"So now that we've got that out the way, Ginny walked up to the two boys, "let the kissing begin."

Ron was bewildered, "you aren't serious are you?"

"Of course I am."

Hermione spoke up, "then I guess you'd better look up and see where you're standing." She laughed.

_Oh shit! What did I do?_ Ginny looked up to see the bough of mistletoe above her head. _I've just dug a deep whole for myself. _

"Gin lady's first. You can kiss Malfoy first," Harry laughed.

"No way, you got here first. First it's going to be you two."

"Not me. N-o"

"Harry potter!"

The two argued for a couple of minutes and the others got bored. _Ohmygod I'm gonna kiss Harry._ Draco moved forward, cupped Harry's chin and placed his lips upon Harry's for a quick kiss and then released him. "Alright it's over. Can I go now." _Ohmygod I just kissed Harry. And it was wonderful, well not really. Actually it wasn't even good, crap more like it. But that's because it wasn't a proper kiss, right? _Draco wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and started walking off.

Harry was shocked. A second later he registered what had happened. _Urgh! Malfoy kissed me. He put his slimy cold lips on me. Urgh! That was the worst kiss ever._ Harry also wiped his mouth. "Malfoy you can't go. You gotta kiss Ginny." _Sorry Gin, but_ _Payback dear._

Ginny elbowed him. _What did he have to do that for?_ "No don't worry. It's ok Malfoy you can go."

Hermione stood up, "you can't do that Gin. That's breaking your own rules."

"Fine." Ginny planted a small kiss on Harry and then one on Malfoy, "All done."

She took a seat on the couch and Harry followed. "Gin you owe me."

"No way Mr Potter. You made me kiss him."

"I had to kiss him too. Simply horrible," he shuddered. "Come on Ginny!"

"Alright." She walked towards dormitories passing the mistletoe and kissed him, before walking up the stairs.

* * *

A/N: this again is another Ginny Harry Draco chapter. Please keep reviewing. Hope it was good lalababee and thanks for reviewing. 


	13. Chapter 12

Stuck in the Gryffindor common room

_Chapter 12 _

A/N: Haven't updated in so long, because I kinda realised the plot was drifting and I've been working on my new fic Husband Swap, but I do promise I will finish this, and I'm restarting the updates – which will hopefully be regular, so don't give up on me readers. Also let me know what you think in a few of your choice words in a simple review =) and I gratefully welcome criticism.

**::ConfusedlildeviL::**

**

* * *

**The day was drudging on slowly, each of the teenagers were tired of spending time with their 'mortal enemies.' Oblivious to this, Luna Lovegood was quite enjoying the company. It meant she got to immerse herself with people, who she felt were her friends. She didn't have many of them, a select few in Ravenclaw – who actually understood her – and Ginny who introduced her to the Golden Trio. However Luna wouldn't mind getting to know Draco. In her eyes he was a frail venerable boy who needs real friendship and companionship. Luna was willing to give it to him; she just had to get him to warm up to her.

Ginny and Harry had been talking cosily in the corner, whispering words in each other's ears, like those in normal cosy relationships. On the other hand Hermione and Ron were trying to stay away from each other, which didn't stop their gazing at one another and the quick glances away whenever they felt they had been caught out.

Luna watched the Slytherin pair with a mystical smile. It really was a beautiful smile, directed at Draco hitting Pansy's drifting hands away. What guy wouldn't welcome a girl's affection? The wheels in Luna's head turned, the cogs forming a theory – one which she suspected was very true. Glancing into the direction of Harry and Ginny who were still cosied up together and turning back to Draco, who's heated gaze was directed at the couple. Luna smiled to herself. What have we here?

She rose. "How do you feel about a game of paranoid?"

The others turned to face her. Draco spoke up relief on his face – one for the distraction to Pansy's roaming hands and two to the breakup of Harry and Ginny from their cosy corner, "What's paranoid?"

"A muggle game."

Hermione looked confused, "I've never heard of it. How'd you play?"

Luna drifted off; her mind whirring with the fun she could have with such a game. She was brought out of her reverie with a hand waving in her face and several of her friends calling out her name.

Coming back, "Yes well. One person asks another a question, in their ear. They then answer that question by going to the person it is most relevant to. For example, I might ask Ginny who is the cleverest, in her ear, then she goes up to Hermione and asks who is the one most likely to do bad in their newts and Hermione would go to whoever she thought that was before asking them a question. The only people who know the questions are the asker and answerer. And people begin to get paranoid to what they were the answers to."

"That's a really random game," Ginny said.

Draco seeing his escape quickly vanishing said, "let's just have a go. There's nothing much else to do. I'll start."

* * *

So that's my quick update. I was going to write more but I wanted to ask two things:

- do you want all the questions and answers, the full game, coz last time people wanted the full game of truth and dare

- also review with any questions you think should be asked, maybe even who to or who from

REVIEW!! And I'll update soon – promise! Also check out Husband Swap if you haven't already =) and any readers of the Movies, I am planning to update soon.


End file.
